Friday the 13th Parody
by xXkuronekokyokoXx
Summary: Random things keep happening to Team 7 on a particularly strange day. each chapter tells the story from their point of view! involves OC, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi! WARNING: too much parody involved. not for the faint at heart.
1. OC: Miriko Hatuhi

**Hello! We will be taking off with the character's day and mishaps. Firstly, with my OC, then with Sakura (ladies first, ppl!) then Naruto, Sasuke and so on. Let us begin now. oh and i dont own Naruto!**

* * *

The rising sun shone through Miriko Hatuhi's bedroom. Books and magazines littered the floor and her bed. Just then, a deafening ring came from a clock-not just ANY clock-but an ALARM clock. That's right, an ALARM CLOCK.

A hand reached out under her covers and reached the disgusting table, feeling for the- wait for it- ALARM clock.

The freakish hand grabbed the clock, and accidentally pushed it on the floor. You SHOULD know the consequences.

Yes, it fell. It broke. It fell.

Miriko-yes, Miriko Hatuhi- got up from her filthy bed, pushing the magazine cover that read, "I'M SO GAY, ARE YOU?" which obviously meant not the guy liking guy thing, but happy-happy kind of thing. You get it, don't you?

Yes you do.

Don't say no.

…This is so confusing.

This is a Naruto fanfic, which means we type about Naruto stories that aren't real, yes? Yes. Now let's start. Okay. Ready now. Yup.

Miriko got up and glanced around, with hair that looked like a forest. She looked at the alarm clock, then the table, then her hand, then the clock again. then she finally said, "Oh crap."

Well then, let's continue.

She balanced herself, looking at herself in the mirror. Wow. You could've died looking at her…uh…face. Yes, face, not faeces.

Okay, it LOOKED like a face…hmmm…

Anyway, she rummaged her drawers and flung the ugly t-shirts all over the place. Finally after quite some time she pulled out something which was her striking ninja outfit. Okay, not striking, but, it was a black sleeveless shirt, and a skirt sort of thing, but except the skirt has slits, all the way up at its sides, so she has to, like, wear shorts. Wow. That's a lot of commas.

THEN, finally, she showered. Yes, with the one and only…

DETTOL!

Yay for…wait for it...

"DETTOOOL! Woohoo yippee!" A joyful cry was heard from within the bathroom.

Last but not least, she used… The shampoo brand of…

PANTENE!

Yay for…wait for it…'-.-

"PANTEEE-cough cough choke sputter-"

It seemed that the Hatuhi had throat problems. She is currently in the ambulance and cannot talk right now. We will be right back after this message.

"_Are your pimples coming back? Well, it's time for a change, don't you think? With the new AcneBeGoner! Eliminates ALL pimples! Catch it at Watsons now!__ It will never fail you!"_

Ahem. Now she is back. As you can read, she is now skipping in her striking ninja outfit. Yes, skipping to the one and only,

"TRAINING GROUNDS!"

Where she sees,

"SAKURA! SASUKE! NARUTO!" the Hatuhi raced after them. "I wonder how Sakura-?"

Unfortunately, the Hatuhi did not notice the 2.5 inch rock that was slightly in front of her by exactly 5.7cm by 2.075 seconds.

So it left her falling headfirst with a bloody nose and a sprain at her ankle. She is currently in the ambulance again, ahem. We will be right back after this message.

"_HELP ME!!! CHUAIDUAI!!! IT'S KILLING ME!!! DON'T TAKE THE ACNEB-" BZZZZZZZZZZZ- "AGGGHHHH!!!!" BZZZZZZZZZ---_

We are back! Just in case you do not know what Chuaiduai means, it is "help" in Thai. Okay! Back to the story, people!

Now the Hatuhi is so-called "hanging out" with her so-called "dudettes". They are gossiping about nothing that concerns you, my dear readers.

"IWANNA LOLLIPOOP!" a joyful cry was suddenly heard from the girl. They stared at the Hatuhi strangely. Just then, brunette Sakura Haruno- yes, BRUNETTE Sakura Haruno- pulled the dumb Hatuhi aside and whispered, "it's lolliPOP, not lolliPOOP, idiot!"

"Oh," the Hatuhi nodded enthusiastically.

AHEM!

At the corner of her eye she suddenly spots the Suna siblings! Yes- that means- the ruthless, The Gaara! The wise, the responsible, The Temari! The irritating, the cat guy, Kankurou!

She spots –dramatic scary music playing- "THE CAT GUY" holding a lollipoop. Yes, it's cola flavor! Her favouritest! Strawberry is her favourite, but anyway,

CONTINUING!

Kankurou was walking around with his new lolipoop unwrapped as he leaned in to take his first lick- when, suddenly…

"I want that lollipoop." Miriko appeared in front of him. Kankurou the idiot said, "What, this one?" he teased the poor Hatuhi. "Aaaa-" the Kankurou said as he LICKED THE LOLLIPOOP.

"NOOO!!!!" the Hatuhi screamed in horror. Suddenly, out of randomness, she melted. Yes, people, MELTED.

The Hatuhi is currently in the freezer to get back her usual body shape. And THEN she has to go through an artist's work-pottery to plump her back. As you can see, this is a long procedure. And she is making it harder as she keeps cursing, "%$#! I'LL GET YOU BACK, CAT GUY! MARK MY WORDS!"

* * *

**Yay! We are done with the Hatuhi's story! rate n review pls!**


	2. Sakura H

**Let us start with the Haruno's day. i dont own Naruto, detergent and other products mentioned here!**

* * *

The Haruno(A.K.A. Sakura) got up early and looked herself in the mirror. As she looked closer, she saw a terrifying strand of GREY hair!

"I'M GETTING OOOLLD!!!" she screamed in horror. Like lightning she darted for the bathroom,…Did not realize the floor was slippery with…ahem…uh… overflowed…overflowed shit… and so she slipped and… PEEE-EEWW!

The Haruno is out cold on the shitty floor, dreaming about what happened yesterday.

_Sakura's flashback_

"_Ugh! Ah! Grrr…" I thought, sitting on the toilet bowl, frustrated. I squeezed so hard i almost shitted my guts out. "PLOP!" I realized that I did it! Yay! I got up and pressed the button for it to flush, and it overflowed with my huge shit in pieces now. Oh my God, I thought. I ran away as quickly as possible and shut the door. Only a little water and bits of faeces touched the carpet. I'll clean it up tomorrow, I thought._

_~end of flashback~_

Sakura woke up, her hair dyed with brown…uh…shit, yes.

"Damn it!!! What happened to my hair?!" she screamed. She went into the shower. As grossed out as she was, she hesitantly took…PANTENE! And squeezed the bottle on her filthy head. And she began SCRUBBING IT. That's right, SCRUBBING IT.

"Done," she said. As she went to the mirror, she hummed, "_'Cause I always thought you were gay,"_ Yes, the song, "Secret", by The Veronicas!

Then, suddenly, she got the shock of her life- the shit- I mean, brown stuff- wasn't gone!

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed like she was in Hell.

She ran to the bathroom(carefully this time) and used every shampoo she had but still in vain. She freaked out.

Rejoice.

Dove.

Sunsilk.

Bleach.

Detergent.

Heck, she even used Dettol!

Finally, she gave up and decided to go Brunnette. Besides, her hair didn't stink anyway. In fact, it stank so much of Pantene, Rejoice, Dove, Sunsilk, Bleach, and Detergent and Dettol anyway.

Then, her face brightened. "Look on the bright side, Sakura, the grey hair is gone!" she told herself. "CHA!"

"I'm LATE!" she shrieked, racing out the door. The newly brunette Sakura raced to the Training Grounds where she found, "Naruto! Sasuke!" and an ambulance.

"Hey Sasuke!" she squealed. "Let's start training!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Training's cancelled," Sasuke informed. "And what the HELL happened to your hair?"

Just then, Naruto popped up and enveloped her in a big hug. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "Let me go, twerp!" Sakura huffed continuously. Naruto ignored her curses and mumbled, "Hm…There's something different about you," Naruto tapped his foot.

"I can't find it though…" Naruto said, rubbing his chin. "Your feet maybe? It grew larger since the day-"

Sakura finally kicked Naruto's ass with her new high-heels. "INFINITE YEARS OF PAIN!" She yelled, eyes glinting. Naruto flew to the "Konoha Old Folks Home" where all the grandmas grabbed their canes and yelled, "GET OUT, %$#!" "AHHHH!!!" Naruto's voice was heard from Shrek's home, 'Far Far Away'.

She turned to Sasuke and said, "Why's training cancelled?"

"Hatuhi." He said coolly, gesturing to the ambulance. There she saw, the Hatuhi banging heavily on the ambulance window. She heard sounds, "LET ME OUT!" and mostly when the paramedics tried to calm her down, "LET ME GO, YOU ASSES! DON'T YOU DARE- AAARRGGHH!!" and much more cursing that cannot be displayed here.

"OOOhhh…" Sakura nodded. "Well then, adios, amigo!" she cheered. And skipped off with her soft shitty hair. She paused abruptly. She turned and said to Sasuke, "Maybe now with my cutie new hair I could get better guys than you, Sasuke! Since you're such a _SHITHEAD._" She commented. Sasuke glared. "Cheerios!" she added.

"What an ass," Sasuke thought. "it's obvious SHE'S the shithead." He huffed and walked away.

The brown-haired kunoichi skipped to the hospital where she found Miriko. She was in a coma, unfortunately.

"Sakura…your hair…." Miriko mumbled. She was OBVIOUSLY sleeptalking, since she still IS in a COMA. Sakura was startled. "Yes, yes, yes, what? WHAT?" Sakura jumped excitedly. "your…your hair…"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "What…What the heck happened to your hair?" a voice called out behind her. she turned and saw, INO!

"Oh, Ino, hey!" she started. "Uhm. Don't 'hey hey' me! Just answer the question!" Ino demanded. "What question?" Sakura asked dumbly. Ino slapped her forehead. "I said, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

Sakura blushed.

"Do…do you like it?"

"HECK NO!"

Sakura's face flushed.

"you think hot guys will chase you like this?!"

"Uh, maybe?" Sakura mumbled, smiling slightly. Ino slapped he forehead, then looked at her hand, then slapped Sakura. "What the hell d'ya do that for?" Sakura fumed. "Ugh," Ino sighed. She went closer to Sakura, gripped her collar, and shook her till she vomited out Ino's old necklace.

Ino stared at the necklace before saying, "What the %$#?!"

Finally, at 3p.m. she met her so-called "dudettes" and so-called "hanged out".

They were gossiping about Sakura's shitty hair, until Sakura arrived, and they all kept silent. Beside Sakura was Miriko (yes, she was finally discharged) and they joined the girls.

Soon after they were gossiping about "STUFF", the mental Miriko yelled out, "I WANNA LOLLIPOOP!" The shitty-haired Haruno glared at her, and pulled her aside. "It's lolliPOP, not lolliPOOP, idiot!"

"Oh." The Hatuhi nodded.

"Oh shi- I mean faeces," Sakura whispered, shaking her head. Well, at least the Haruno had some brains.

After they "Hanged out", the Haruno was walking by when she saw-Miriko screaming in horror in front of the Suna siblings.

She just shrugged and walked off. Yet she still was looking at Miriko. But disaster struck that instant.

Sakura tripped on a lollipoop and in slow motion, yelling, "………!!!" (repeating the fall 3x) and fell flat on her face causing Sakura to have a really long nose job and a thicker skull.

Ahem.

_5 hours later,_

The kunoichi was discharged from the hospital soon after the operation. It was shorter than she thought. Huh, Technology. How we love you!

Just then, Sakura saw…

Tententen, tenten's sister. Tententen is a popstar!!!!!!!!!

"OMG it's triple T!" Sakura screamed. "Tententen!!!!" she yelled, racing after her.

"AHHHH!" the superstar yelled.

"TEEENTEEEENTEEEEN!!!"

Sakura stopped abruptly and commented. "We have SO much in common,"

"You have the same shitty hair as me!"

TTT glared at her. "Uh, yeah, thanks…" she strangled her words out.

"G-GUARDS!" she yelled.

"N-No WAIT!" she called as the guards dragged her off.

"YOU HAVEN'T SIGNED MY AUTOGRAPH BOOK YEEETTT!!!"

* * *

Yay! We're done with the Haruno's story!R&R pls:D


	3. Naruto U

**Yay! It's the one, the only, the Naruto's turn! You're probably guessing- Naruto wakes up and eats ramen for breakfast. Well, you're RIGHT. But still,….**

**ANYways, enjoy and pls R&R:D I don't own Naruto and Timun & Pumba's line: Akunamatata and Britney Spears.**

The blonde jumped out of bed. "Yeah! Today's the day! Ichiraku ramen SPECIAL!!!" Naruto screamed excitedly. He jumped into his jumpsuit and walked to his attic, where he kept his giant catapult, which was always pointed toward the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

ANYWAY, you'd figured that he'd catapult himself toward Ichiraku Ramen. Right? Well, you're HALF-right. Go on, read s'more.

He sat in the cold spoon-like wooden seat, grabbed the scissors and snipped away.

"AKUNAMA-TA-TA-TA!!!!" he yelled, and crashed out the window, landing perfectly on a flying ostrich. Okay, so ostriches DON'T fly. But don't you wish you could ride on a flying ostrich?

Okay, we're getting off hand here. Ahem, back to the story.

Surprisingly, the flying ostrich had a saddle. Naruto pulled back the ropes and the ostrich stopped, crash-landing into the dirt. Apparently, the crash twisted Naruto's brain, and he now thought he was a woman. *cough*

Naruto swayed his butt right to left, head upward, swinging his hands and strutting towards the Ramen shop.

"Hey there, ossan," he said sweetly. Okay. Now the head of the ramen shop was puzzled.

"Can I have…" Naruto pondered elegantly. "Miso soup with barbecued pork? I got the special 'ticket' right here!"

"Uh, righty-o!"

Naruto smoothened his pants-like girls do, except they do it when they wear skirts - and sat down. He turned and saw Sasuke.

"Ooh, hey Saaaaasssuuke," Naruto gave a flirty grin. Sasuke carried on eating. Naruto stared dreamily. "Lalalalala….I'm in heaven!" He chuckled. Sasuke had had enough.

"Snap out of it." He said coolly, slapping Naruto.

"Ooh! How dare you Saaaassuuuke!" Naruto pouted like a girl.

Sasuke slapped him 30 times, Naruto repeating the same thing after every slap.

But no! Sasuke did not give up! Instead, he smacked Naruto so bad, Naruto woke up from Girl-land.

"HOI Sasuke! What was that for! You're such a—" Naruto began, but Sasuke had poofed outta there.

"Crazy a—" Naruto began again, but paused. "Naruto, pay up." Ossan gestured. "Oh, yeah. Here's the ticket."

"Okay. What about this one?" He pointed to the 20 bowls on the table where Sasuke sat.

"Not mine,"

"Yeah, but the Uchiha kid said you'd pay for it."

Naruto frowned, then anger boiled in him.

"SAAASSUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Thanks, come again!" CHA-CHING!

Naruto headed toward the training grounds!

Yes, the training grounds!!!

And then proceeded to ALMOST-kill Sasuke.

"SASUKE! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Naruto yelled. He jumped into the air and turned into a hula dancer.

"DANCING SHOWDOWN!"

Sasuke 'tsked' and turned into a belly dancer. "Me first." He said coolly.

He danced to the Britney Spears song, "Oops I Did It Again"!!!

He put his hands in the air and shook his hips!

LEFT! RIGHT! RIGHT! LEFT AND TURN!!!!!!

Put his hands on his hips,

AND EDGED FORWARD, BACKWARD, AND AROUND!!!

"Un, I did it again." Sasuke finished, arms folded.

"WOOO! WOOO! YEAH!" came the 'I love Sasuke Uchiha' fan club.

"Yeah? Watch this!" Naruto jeered, and began to point his arms to the right, twirling his hands, and repeating it with the left.

And, he danced to the theme song of the show, Lilo & Stitch!

And he danced all around Sasuke, making sure he let go some gas while doing it.

"And that's how it's done." Naruto put his hands on his hips.

"BOOOO! You SUCK!" came from, practically everyone who was watching the DANCING SHOWDOWN.

"See? The crowd LOVES me!" Naruto commented proudly, changing back into his 'normal self'.

Naruto turned to the judges. "Who won?"

The judges, consisting of Gai, Kakashi and Asuma.

"Let's hear the comments first. For Naruto." Asuma 'tsked'.

"PFFFT. My CAT could cough up a better dance than you." And just who said this? Guess!

"Your performance LACKS YOUTH! Be MORE OUTGOING! DRINK ISOTONIC DRINKS! KEEP YOUR POWER OF YOUTH ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk."

And from first comment to last, the answers are:

Gai

Kakashi

Asuma

Naruto went into a rage, destroying the earth. "Taste my gas, sucka's!" Naruto grinned evilly.

"PUPPY POWEEEERRR!!!!" He screamed, aiming his gas-prone butt at the entrance of the town.

Unfortunately, he's butt was not powerful enough. He only managed to almost-kill himself, 'cos it was, his butt was, nearest to him.

Naruto had to walk all the way back to the training grounds and was just in time to see Miriko (a.k.a. the Hatuhi) fall down headfirst into the ground. Imagine the image playing repeatedly for 7 times.) Sakura had arrived, but luckily did not see the fall.

ANYWAY,

Naruto experienced discomfort from watching the Hatuhi's mental problem and had to hide behind Sasuke.

Sasuke too experienced discomfort while the blond hid behind him.

"Get away, psycho."

Naruto did not respond.

Sasuke, being emo, responded to his silence by saying this:

"Could you move down a bit?"

Naruto did as he asked and Sasuke's puppy power was activated.

You should know what happened.

_5 minutes later…_

An ambulance arrived and picked up the Hatuhi, throwing her in the ambulance.

Naruto could hear cursing and vulgarities coming from the Hatuhi. Naruto waved. "We'll visit!"

The Hatuhi's bloodshot red eyes met his, and the Hatuhi laughed evilly.

"I'll GET YOU, CITIZENS OF KONOHA! HEAR ME? I'LL GET YOU!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto looked at Sakura's hair. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "Let me go, twerp!" Sakura huffed continuously. Naruto ignored her curses and mumbled, "Hm…There's something different about you," Naruto tapped his foot.

"I can't seem to find it though," He mumbled. "Your feet maybe? It grew larger since the day-" He got cut off by Sakura, who kicked his butt with her super-pointy high heels.

"INFINITE YEARS OF PAIN!"

Naruto screamed and landed in an Old Folk's Home.

"GET OUT, %$#!" said the eldery, waving their canes menacingly.

Poor Naruto.

**Yay! Naruto's done. Pls r&r :D**


	4. Sasuke U

**HEYA! Chapter 4 is up! And it's on Uchiha Sasuke!!! Kk, before we start, I haave to say, I don own Naruto, and enjoy!!! START!!!**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up in the wee hours of the morning. He slouched lazily to the light switch, turned it on, and then slouched lazily to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

So, Sasuke does not brush his teeth. That's why he can't do the 'Gai pose'. Thumbs up, and complete with shiny teeth.

Poor Sasuke.

"One Miso soup!" He ordered. "Righty-o!"

Sasuke finished one, and yelled, "YOU CALL THIS SOUP? THIS IS SOME DARN GOOD SOUP! MORE! MORE! MOOOORRREEE!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh, righty- o!"

Sasuke ate a measly 19 bowls, when Naruto appeared all girly.(**A/N: You probably know what happened if you read the previous chapter, so I'll fast forward it to…well, you'll see.)**

**FF**

Sasuke walked off, and somehow landed in a pub. He got so mesmerized by the music that he danced the belly dance, and took up lessons in just 20 minutes. He danced his way out of the pub, past the ogling girls and to the… wait for it…

TRAINING GROUNDS!

Whereby Naruto pounced on him, furious.

And then, Naruto changes into a hula dancer.

"DANCING SHOWDOWN!!!"

Then Sasuke turned into a belly dancer, and then blah blah blah, .

I'll type it in anyway.

"Me first." He said coolly.

He danced to the Britney Spears song, "Oops I Did It Again"!!!

He put his hands in the air and shook his hips!

LEFT! RIGHT! RIGHT! LEFT AND TURN!!!!!!

Put his hands on his hips,

AND EDGED FORWARD, BACKWARD, AND AROUND!!!

"Un, I did it again." Sasuke finished, arms folded.

"WOOO! WOOO! YEAH!" came the 'I love Sasuke Uchiha' fan club.

"Yeah? Watch this!" Naruto jeered, and began to point his arms to the right, twirling his hands, and repeating it with the left.

And, he danced to the theme song of the show, Lilo & Stitch!

And he danced all around Sasuke, making sure he let go some gas while doing it.

"And that's how it's done." Naruto put his hands on his hips.

"BOOOO! You SUCK!" came from, practically everyone who was watching the DANCING SHOWDOWN.

"See? The crowd LOVES me!" Naruto commented proudly, changing back into his 'normal self'.

Naruto turned to the judges. "Who won?"

The judges, consisting of Gai, Kakashi and Asuma.

"Let's hear the comments first. For Naruto." Asuma 'tsked'.

"PFFFT. My CAT could cough up a better dance than you."

"Your performance LACKS YOUTH! Be MORE OUTGOING! DRINK ISOTONIC DRINKS! KEEP YOUR POWER OF YOUTH ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk."

Sasuke walked over to the judges and whispered, "what about me?"

Kakashi stated, "THE FIRE OF YOUTH EXPLODES!!! SUCH AMAZING CONFIDENCE! SUCH SEXY MOVES!!!" and finished it off with the 'Gai pose'.

Gai stated, "well done, good job. You could've picked another dance routine but still. Wanna practice chidori?"

Asuma stated, "Tsk."

Sasuke tried to flash the 'Gai pose', and then Kakashi almost fainted.

"OH NO, BOY! YOUR TEETH! IT LACKS YOUTH AND LOOKS LIKE MY GRANDMOTHER'S!"

"_oh shut up!"_ came an old, strangled voice, then followed by a cough, then a rumbling sound.

Kakashi's grandmother came zooming in at 1000 miles per hour. Everyone was astonished. His granny aimed her butt at him and made it explode. So, his granny left with Sasuke with and exploded ass, and homemade fresh cookies.

"Um, granny, I can't go with you, I have to trai-"

"Then at least have a cookie!" she screamed, and took one out from her exploded ass, then shoved it in Sasuke's mouth. "See you, dear!"

Sasuke was overwhelmed. "What a craptastic day," he said aloud, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive, once again. Just then, Naruto and Sakura arrived, and a series of events began to happen.

The Hatuhi fell headfirst on to the ground, and that's enough to make Sasuke have nightmares.

Sakura, with her brunette hair, turned her back and fortunately did not see the scary fall.

"Hey Sasuke!" she squealed. "Let's start training!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Training's cancelled," Sasuke informed. "And what the HELL happened to your hair?"

She didn't answer, or maybe 'cos he didn't bother to listen to her crap.

"I wish I was Sakura." Sasuke said. "Lovely brown hair, pretty skin, sparkling emerald eyes…" Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth. Thank goodness no one heard. But someone else did… *add suspense music here*

Anyway, he found Naruto behind him.

"Get away, psycho!" he yelled, but Naruto kept silent. Sasuke got angry and activated his puppy power.

Naruto didn't die! HOORAY!!!

Just then, an ambulance arrived, and paramedics threw the Hatuhi into it.

"We'll visit!" Naruto waved, then proceeded to hugging Sakura.

Sakura, as usual, kicked Naruto's ass.

Sasuke opened his eyes, to find Sakura looking at him. "Why's training cancelled?"

"Hatuhi." He said and pointed to the ambulance.

There Sakura saw, the Hatuhi banging heavily on the ambulance window. She heard sounds, "LET ME OUT!" and mostly when the paramedics tried to calm her down, "LET ME GO, YOU ASSES! DON'T YOU DARE- AAARRGGHH!!" and much more cursing. *cough*

"OOOhhh…" Sakura nodded. "Well then, adios, amigo!" she cheered. And skipped off with her soft shitty hair. She paused abruptly. She turned and said to Sasuke, "Maybe now with my cutie new hair I could get better guys than you, Sasuke! Since you're such a _SHITHEAD._" She commented. Sasuke glared. "Cheerios!" she added.

"What an ass," Sasuke thought. "it's obvious SHE'S the shithead." He huffed and walked away.

Sasuke found Chouji eating, and then snatched his potato chips away, throwing it on the ground, stomping on it.

Chouji wailed and screamed and ran away. Sasuke took the plastic bag Chouji left behind.

Just then, Shikamaru whacked Sasuke. Sasuke whacked Shikamaru. They whacked each other.

Sasuke got hospitalized and Shikamaru got into jail.

Tsk, tsk.

**Okay this one's not that awesome, but I didn't have any ideas! Pls r&r and anyone got an idea for Kakashi's chapter? Comment or pm me pls! CRISIS! :D**


End file.
